Eren y Eren
by Crystal-IF
Summary: Un Eren triste se encuentra con su doble que es un perro y curiosamente el dueño de este animalito es Rivaille, quien al ver el parecido de estos prefiere llevarse a ambos a casa
1. Un encuentro

Una tarde de primavera, mientras las flores de los arboles eran llevadas por el viento, un pétalo cayó sobre el cabello de Eren, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca al centro de un parque, se veía triste, como si fuera a llorar, mientras sostenía sobre sus manos un vaso de café, su cuerpo temblaba, pero nadie podía saber si era por el frio o por otra razón.

En ese momento un pequeño perro que pasaba por ahí se acercó a él, su pelaje era castaño y tenía unos ojos vivos, Eren cuidadosamente le toco, haciéndole cariño, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse algo feliz y mientras tocaba al cachorro, descubrió un collar en su cuello.

-Vaya ya tienes dueño-_miro algo triste_-Eres muy lindo, te hubiese llevado a casa-_dejo el vaso sobre la banca_-Tu dueño te debe andar buscando…

-¡Eren!-En ese momento apareció un hombre de baja estatura que parecía ser un joven-¡Cielos, no te vayas corriendo apenas dejo de mirarte!-dijo algo cansado

-¿E…ren…?... ¿Tu nombre…?-queda mirando al cachorro, mientras el joven se acercaba lentamente

-Lamento si te ha causado problemas-Dijo una vez cerca-Vamos, Eren…-_Pero el cachorro se subió en las piernas de Eren (persona)_-¡Vamos!-_El cachorro hacia caso omiso_-¡Si no vienes no habrá almuerzo para ti hoy!-_El perro paro las orejas y le quedo mirando, en ese momento Eren (persona) le quedo mirando de igual forma_-¿Qué acaso me topé con otro perro?¿Cual es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre?-_Dijo Eren con algo de expectación_

-Sí, ¿acaso no tienes?-_Dijo en tono brusco_

-Mi nombre es Eren…

-¿Huh? ¿Le copiaste el nombre a mi perro? Vamos dime tu nombre verdadero-_Insistió_

-E-ese es mi nombre

-¿En serio?-_Eren asintió y se escuchó un suspiro_-Mi nombre es Rivaille, parece que mi perro no quiere dejarte, ¿vendrías conmigo?

-¿Dónde?

-A mi casa, no querrás llevarte al perro de otro

-No…-_Mira hacia otro lado_-claro que no…

-Tan transparente, es molesto, rayos ¡Vamos!-_Le tomó del brazo, mientras Eren sostenía al cachorro_


	2. Habitación

Caminaron apresuradamente, mientras Eren quien aún no podía entender lo que sucedía, miraba atentamente al joven que lo jalaba y el cachorro que llevaba iba por alguna razón muy alegre.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a una casa donde se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?_-Preguntó Eren_

-En mi casa-_Dijo mientras abría la puerta, Eren se quedó perplejo-_¿No vas a entrar?-_Le miro_-Tienes que dejarlo en su cama, ya que se está quedando dormido-_Indicó al perro_

-¡Ah! Si, ya voy-_Se movió lentamente dirigiéndose al interior_

-Ven-_Lo llevo hasta el living_-¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias, solo te dejare al cachorro y me iré-_Mira a todos lados-_Dijiste que lo dejara en su cama… ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba la primera habitación a la derecha-_Eren le quedo mirando_-Solo ve

Eren se extrañó y cómo no hacerlo si le acababa de conocer, pero aun así subió las escaleras mirando atentamente por todas partes, todo era de un color claro, parecía muy limpio y ordenado, el pasillo tenía unas cuantas habitaciones-_Muy amplio para una persona que vive sola, si es que vive solo_-Pensó, pero ahora no era el momento de seguir con aquella idea pues debía irse lo más rápido posible, ya que se sentía algo raro, sus piernas temblaban levemente y estaba algo mareado. Según las instrucciones de Rivaille él debía de entrar a la primera habitación a la derecha y así lo hizo, pero al abrirla vio una amplia habitación con una gran cama color blanco, una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón y un delicioso olor, que no se sabía su procedencia, todo esto le impresiono y quedo paralizado observando unos instantes, una vez que se dio cuenta donde estaba, comenzó a confundirse

-¿Me abre confundido de habitación?-_Susurró_

-No te has confundido-_Se escuchó la voz de Rivaille atrás de él, Eren sintió un escalofrió, que lo puso aún más nervioso_

-No me asuste así_-Suspiró aliviado-_De todas formas, ¿esta es su cama?

-Esta es la habitación de Eren, ¿acaso no te gusta? Es amplia y da la sensación de ser libre

-Sí, es muy linda-_Sonrió, sintiéndose nostálgico_-Pero para solo cachorro…bueno no tengo que meterme en esto y probablemente yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de un ser muy querido para mí-_Miro a la inocente criatura en sus brazos_-Le dejare aquí y me iré a cas…-_Eren no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió un empujón, tirándolo a la cama_

-El perro siempre debe estar con su amo-_Eren miro a Rivaille sorprendido pues este yacía sobre él_-El día de hoy recogí a un lindo perro que parecía triste, le traje a casa, le ofrecí comida, aunque no quiso nada, quizás no sentía seguro y además le he dado abrigo, ahora solo queda domesticarlo-_Sonrió, tocando las mejillas de Eren._


	3. Eren y Rivaille

Eren no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, por su cuerpo recorría un extraño escalofrió, mientras las manos de Rivaille acariciaban lentamente su rostro, bajando cuidadosamente hacia su cuello, provocando que este se estremeciera.

-Eren…-_Pronuncio susurrando en su oído violentamente_

En ese momento Rivaille abrió la camisa que este traía puesta, haciéndolo despacio, botón por botón. Eren quien tenía la cara completamente roja, logro reaccionar ante la situación y en un intento de huida se agarró de una almohada, gateando hacia un costado de la cama, pero al ver esto Rivaille lo tomo de sus piernas jalándolo nuevamente debajo de él, esta vez Eren quedo boca abajo.

-No intentes de huir, solo será un esfuerzo en vano-_Dijo mientras besaba la parte baja de la nuca_

-ah…-_Gimió ante la sanción de calor y el estremecimiento que iba provocando Rivaille_

Eren quien no encontraba explicación a lo que sucedía y menos aún por qué esto no le molestaba, tomo con sus manos muy fuerte el cubrecama apretándolo cerca de cuerpo.

Rivaille quito completamente la parte superior de la ropa de Eren besándole la espalda mientras este se retorcía suavemente intentando de no emitir ningún sonido, esto prendió aún más a Rivaille provocando que fuera más deprisa y soltando la hebilla del cinturón, con unas manos tan hábiles logro desabrochar el pantalón que en ese momento solo era un estorbo, dirigió su mano derecha hacia el miembro de Eren por debajo de su ropa interior, tocándole la punta, jugueteando audazmente.

-nn…gnn…ahh-_Ya no podía soportar más el reprimir su voz, por lo que lentamente fue soltando sonidos que el jamás hubiese pensado que podía hacer, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero su boca no se movía más que para emitir esos sonidos vergonzosos_

Rivaille masajeaba constantemente el miembro de Eren, mientras que apegaba su cuerpo más al de él, haciendo notar su figura ya en ese momento erecta, toco lentamente la entrepierna de Eren quitándole totalmente la ropa inferior

-ghhh…n-no…de…ngg…deten…te-_Pronuncio Eren en un intento de reunir todas sus fuerzas para quitarle de encima_

-No te resistas, solo… lo hará doloroso…-_Dijo con voz un tanto grave y profunda_

Como Eren era incapaz de sostenerse puesto que había perdido desde hace ya mucho rato su fuerza, Rivaille tomo la almohada que anteriormente Eren sujeto para colocarla bajo su estómago, poniendo en alto y a la vista su trasero, tomo un frasco que tenía cerca y vertió su contenido sobre Eren, este inhabilitado para ver lo que sucedía, soltó un gemido por lo frio del líquido, Rivaille con sus manos lo esparció por el área y cuidadosamente metió un dedo al interior de Eren, estirándose hasta llegar a su espalda.

-Pero ... eso ... Oh! ¡Ah! Ah - _Jadeaba violentamente_ -Sa ... ca ... Ah ... usted!

-Eres bastante sensible, incluso más de lo que recordaba

-No…bas…ta-_Solo podía decir palabras cortas y entrecortadas, seguramente en algún momento recupero el habla pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora_-Due…le…Ah!-_No era capaz de pensar en lo que Rivaille le decía_

-Tu cuerpo…es realmente delicioso… ya quiero estar dentro-_Metió otro dedo mientras le hablaba_-Tu eres solo mío…recuérdalo…Eren…


End file.
